No More Freedom
by rozy8
Summary: This is set after a successful peaceful game of Detroit: Become Human, where Connor is deviant, Kara, Alice and Luther make it over the border, and Markus leads a peaceful revolution.
1. Connor

**Hey guys, hope you like this story! So this is set after the story of Detroit: Become Human, where Connor becomes deviant, Markus leads a successful peaceful revolution, and Kara, Alice and Luther make it across the border to Canada. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Connor walked down the alley, glancing around nervously. He knew he shouldn't be out after dark, people had been protesting against the freedom of androids in the area. But he hadn't seen Hank in a while, and he was worried about him. Hank hadn't shown up to work in a week, and no-one knew where he was. Well, the captain did, but he wouldn't tell Connor.

Connor was nearly at the end of the alley when someone blocked the way. Judging by the way they were holding a metal cricket bat and the menacing smile on their face, he guessed that they were a human. A protester.  
His theory was confirmed when they stepped out of the shadow. A woman, with short hair and glasses. She brandished the bat as several others stepped out of the shadows. Connor turned around, looking for an escape when he saw more people behind him. He looked up, trying to find a way out. Nothing. He was trapped.

"We don't like plastics like you around here," The woman said, narrowing her eyes at Connor's LED.  
Conner raised his hands. "I'm sure we can talk this out in a civilised manner," He said, employing his negotiation tactics built into his programming.  
A man stepped forward. "I'm sure we can't, plastic. You aren't welcome here."  
Connor scanned the situation and decided that negotiation wouldn't work. These people wouldn't listen.  
He clenched his fists and bent his knees, lowering his centre of gravity. He knew that he couldn't possibly win a fight against this many humans, even with his increased strength and endurance. There were just too many of them. But he had to try.

The first woman ran forward, swinging her bat. He caught it and hit her in the stomach with the handle. She doubled over, and he pushed her away, into a couple of men who fell to the ground.  
A man jumped onto him from behind, trying to strangle him. Connor flipped him over and kicked him, jumping out of the way of another bat being swung at him.  
Just as he jumped out of the way, another woman ran at him with a knife. He tried to move out of the way but he was cornered. He ducked just as the woman lunged, but he didn't manage to get out of the way in time. He let out a yell, the knife sinking into his arm, blue blood spilling out.  
The woman smirked. "Not so strong now, are you, plastic?" She pulled the knife out and stabbed him again, in where his gut would be. He doubled over and fell to the ground.  
The humans started punching and kicking him while he was down, yelling things like "Plastic!" and "You don't belong here!"  
Two of the men pulled him up, restraining him, and another stepped forward, cutting down his shirt with a knife and opening his stomach cavity, grabbing the first biocomponent he found.  
"I wonder what would happen if I took this out," he said, smirking. "Do you think it would kill him?"  
Connor looked at him, his expression pleading. "No, please. Don't- don't do that."  
The man laughed. "Look at that, a plastic pleading for his life."  
Just then a man ran around the corner with a flashlight and a gun. "Detroit police. Get the fuck away from my partner."  
Connor looked at the man, relief evident on his face. "Lieutenant!"  
A woman stepped in between Hank and Connor. "It's not your partner. It's a fucking machine."  
Hank pointed the gun at her and she backed down. "Get away from him."  
The man pulled the biocomponent out of Connor, lobbed it over Hank's head, then ran, closely followed closely by the others.

Hank ran forward and caught Connor as he fell. "Fuck!" He yelled.  
"Hank..." Connor said, gasping for breath. "I- I need the-"  
Hank understood exactly what he was saying and ran back down the alley, searching for the biocomponent. Connor slumped to the ground, trying to ignore the message popping up in his line of vision.  
 **System shutdown in  
** **00:02:00  
** **00:01:59  
** **00:01:58  
** **00:01:57**

Exactly one minute later, Hank ran back holding the biocomponent.  
"Connor! Connor, you here?"  
"Hank!" Connor yelled out weakly.  
Hank knelt next to him and carefully inserted the biocomponent. "Better?"  
Connor nodded. "Hank, I- I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were okay, you hadn't been to work in a while, I-"  
Hank held up a hand, cutting him off. "Connor, calm down. We'll talk about this later. Come on, let's get you home."


	2. Kara

**Hey guys, thanks for reading so far, and for the feedback.  
** **Wrace - Thank you so much, that's the first time anyone's ever called my writing high quality!**

* * *

Kara looked around the apartment. They had just signed the paperwork, and it was official. This flat was theirs. They were a family. Kara, Luther, and Alice. And the occasional Jerry popping in for tea. They would often manage to get over the border from Detroit, and they always visited. Rose and her brother would probably come to visit too, they had been very hospitable towards the android family.  
Kara still got a rush of joy every time she thought of the three of them as a family. They hadn't gone back to America since they crossed the border. They wanted to create a new life, putting all of that behind them. They had created a new life together as the Williams'. Kara and Luther had objected to the surname originally, but Alice had insisted, wanting to keep a part of Todd with her for a reason Kara couldn't comprehend.

Alice and a Jerry walked in from the walk they had been on and Alice immediately ran over to Kara, giving her a hug.  
"Mom! Did you do it? Did you buy the apartment?" The young girl asked, her eyes full of excitement.  
Kara laughed, nodding. "Yeah, Luther did it just now. This is our home. For good."  
Alice started doing a comical celebratory dance. "We're a family, we got a home, now I can go to school and make friends and be a human kid!"  
Kara's face fell slightly. She wasn't sure if Alice could go to school, because androids learn and process information differently to human, even deviants. Androids still weren't allowed in Canada, so Alice going too school might give it away. That being said, she and Luther would need to get jobs, and people might get suspicious if they leave Alice at home.  
Alice noticed that Kara looked distracted. "What's wrong, mom?"  
Kara shook her head. "Nothing. It's fine."  
Alice smiled and hugged her. "We'll be fine. We're humans now. A family," She laughed, "Like Ralph said. Mother, father and little girl."  
Kara smiled fondly at the memory of Ralph. "Yeah."  
Jerry looked up from the magazine he'd been reading. "Who's Ralph?"  
"Just... someone we used to know," replied Kara.  
"He saved our lives!" exclaimed Alice, bouncing on her toes.  
Jerry smiled. "Then he is a friend of the Jerrys."  
Luther walked in and smiled. "Hey, girls, Hey, Jerry."  
Jerry waved to Luther. "Hello, Luther."  
Alice ran up to Jerry and gave him a hug. "Luther! Luther! I'm gonna go to school and be a human kid!"  
Luther laughed. "School? I don't remember us talking about that."  
Alice's face dropped. "But- but I'm a normal kid now. Normal kids go to school."  
Luther smiled. "Well, if you want to go to school, then I don't see why not."  
Kara shot him a death glare. "Luther, can we talk in the kitchen?"  
Luther looked confused, but nodded.

As soon as Kara closed the door she turned around and confronted him.  
"Why did you tell Alice she can go to school?"  
Luther looked confused. "Because she wants to? I mean, I can't think of any reason why she can't."  
Kara raised an eyebrow. "Maybe the fact that she's an android?"  
"Why would that stop her?"  
Kara sighed and leaned against the bench."Luther, you know as well as I do that androids process things differently to humans. We're illegal here. If anyone realises that she's an android, we could get sent back to Detroit."  
Luther nods."You're right. But she's so excited by the school idea, it'll crush her."  
"I know. I just hope she'll understand."  
"I'm sure she will.


End file.
